Pillow Talk
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: Sometimes, the deepest and silliest conversations take place at night. Between lovers, it's called pillow talk. A series of drabbles featuring Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes Carson.
1. April 11, 1926

**Pillow Talk**

 **Summary:** Sometimes, the deepest and silliest conversations take place at night. Between lovers, it's called pillow talk.

 **C*E*C*E*C*E**

 **April 11, 1926:**

It was early. That much he could tell simply by the small sliver of light which managed to sneak through the slit in the curtains. No doubt, his internal alarm clock had decided to alert him to the time, despite the weariness of his body, the completely relaxed state of his mind, and the reassurance that he had absolutely no official duties to perform today.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, reveling in the scents which greeted him. Lemon, a touch of vanilla, the fire still cracking in the fireplace, and something unique, something entirely new to him until the night before. He took another deep breath, letting it out slowly, releasing a gentle moan … careful not to wake his beautiful bride.

The little beam of light did not dare to disturb his sleeping beauty. Instead, it danced along her bare shoulder, the long locks of her wavy hair, and down her arm until it rested on the small diamond ring on her finger. Seeing it sparkle in the early morning light, Charles didn't think he could ever remember a day when he felt happier and more loved. The woman he loved, loved him.

"Good morning, Mr. Carson." Her voice sounded a little hoarse and slightly deeper than her usual timbre. Even a simple morning greeting sounded alluring and arousing coming from her lips.

"Good morning, Mrs. Carson. You're looking very lovely this morning," he replied, brushing a few strands of hair over her shoulder, letting his fingertips lightly caress her skin.

She shivered slightly and sighed happily, moving impossibly closer to him and pressing a kiss to his bare chest. "When you talk like that, you make me want to check the looking glass to see that my hair's tidy," she teased, her little laugh filling the room despite the softness of her tone.

His hand slipped from her shoulder to her chin, tilting her head back before capturing her lips with his for an early morning kiss. It was soft and sensual, nothing rushed or forced. They took their time and savored the first kiss of the day, the first kiss of their first day of married life together.

When he finally broke the kiss, he nuzzled her nose with his and placed a tender kiss to her forehead before answering.

"I can assure you, Elsie Carson, there is nothing even remotely tidy about your hair, my hair, or even this bed," he answered with a low rumble of laughter. "And it is my hope that we will spend many more untidy days and nights together."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him over her body as she rolled onto her back. "Why don't you show me exactly how untidy we can be? After all, this is my first day as a married woman, and I'm allowed to be a little risqué. Wouldn't you agree?"

He hovered over her, noting how the little sliver of light had grown a little bolder and stronger, signaling the impending sunrise. It fell across her face and illuminated the happiness in her eyes. "Far be it from me to argue with my bride on the first full day of marriage. Yes, Mrs. Carson. From now on, you are allowed and encouraged to be as risqué as you'd like … for as long as we both shall live."

It would be some time before Charles and Elsie rose from their untidy bed, but it didn't matter. Pillow talk was much more important than anything else they had on their agenda on their first day as Mr. and Mrs. Charles Carson.

 **TBC …**

 **A/N:** I've been arguing with this little plot bunny for days, weeks even. This will be a series of little drabbles designed around the idea of pillow talk. If you have an idea (some topic or idea you'd like explored), leave it in a review, send me an email, or contact me on Tumblr. I'll be happy to see what I can do. HUGS!


	2. May 9, 1926

**May 9, 1926**

They climbed the stairs, one weary step at a time. It had been an extremely long day, an even longer dinner party that evening, and much later before Charles and Elsie were able to retire to their own room at Downton. It had been decided, not long after their honeymoon, that they would occupy a room at Downton, but on their days off or when they requested additional time, they would happily return to their home on Brouncker Road. Tonight, they were ever so grateful for their Downton bed instead of the one waiting for them at their home.

With no ceremony at all, Elsie flopped onto the bed and fell backwards, her legs dangling off the side. Her feet hurt from running around all day. Her legs were achy after climbing the stairs so many times she lost count. Her head wanted to throb from listening to Mrs. Patmore barking orders at the kitchen maids. And her back … she was so tired of wearing a corset every single day. Some days, it felt like she couldn't catch her breath or even truly rest because of the oppressing garment.

Charles stood in the doorway and admired his wife. Though too tired to do anything about it this evening, he marveled, not for the first time, at how lucky he was to be married to this woman, his best friend, his love. All he could think of at the moment was shedding his evening attire, pulling on the pyjamas Elsie had purchased for him a few weeks ago, and climbing into bed with her.

In silence, they both began to undress for the evening. One month into their marriage, and they had already settled into a nice routine. Soon, they were both climbing into bed and burrowing down beneath the blankets.

"Was it just me or was that an exceptionally long day," Elsie asked with a sigh of relief. The comfort of the bed only adding to the contentment she felt in her husband's arms

Charles stroked her back lightly as he held her close in his arms. He pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head. "No, it wasn't just you. That's the last time I let Thomas choose a wine for a dinner party! Honestly, how could he have chosen the Claret when clearly what was needed was the …"

Elsie silenced him with her finger to his lips. "No need to get yourself worked up again, Charles. He's been properly corrected, now, and I'm sure he won't be making that mistake again. Not everyone is as experienced and knowledgeable as you, love, when it comes to wines. It will take him some time to learn the ropes."

Charles kissed the pad of her fingers then brought her hand down to his chest, resting his hand and hers over his heart. "But, how long do we have to wait for him to learn? These are things he should have been picking up when he was still a footman. Less plotting with Miss O'Brien and scheming to get ahead might have been time put to better use."

"While I agree with you, working yourself up into a fit state at this time of night, especially over something we cannot change, won't do you any good. It will only make you more tired tomorrow since you'll spend half the night fuming over it and getting little sleep."

He gave a rather undignified "hmph" and turned onto his side to face Elsie before giving her a smile. "You're right. And if I'm going to be up half the night and tired in the morning, I'd rather it be for a good and pleasurable reason than discussing Thomas Barrow," he teased.

Elsie laughed and shook her head. "Well, it's nice to know I rank higher than Thomas on your list of priorities, Charles Carson. It's a good thing I love you so much or I might take offense at the phrasing of that comment."

Worried for a moment, Charles's eyebrows rose high on his forehead. "Elsie, you know I didn't mean it that way. It was meant to be a joke, that's all."

"Daft man! Don't you think I know that already," she teased. She closed the distance between them and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Pulling back, she rested her head in the crook of his arm and snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Besides, as much as I love you and would like nothing more than to make love with you, I'm afraid my mind is very willing but my body is weak," she freely admitted just before a large yawn took her by surprise.

Charles couldn't help but laugh a little. "So nice of you to boost my ego with that very hefty yawn there, my darling lass. A man does love to know that he can inspire his wife to great heights of passion."

"Mr. Carson, you might be well advised to close your eyes … and your mouth … and get some sleep. Need I remind you that we are at our own house tomorrow afternoon and evening? If you have any hopes of keeping up with your very vivacious and passionate wife, I suggest you get as much rest as possible."

"Sound advice coming from my very sensible wife. Never let it be said that Charles Carson was too tired or sleepy to truly celebrate his one month anniversary with his wife."

Elsie drew the blanket around them a little tighter and hummed her happiness. Tomorrow would mark the dawn of a new day. She would leave her corset behind and introduce him to the latest in women's undergarments and something a little special in terms of nightgowns.

One month of wedded bliss and there wasn't a happier woman in all the world.

TBC …

 **A/N:** THANK YOU SO MUCH for your overwhelming response to the first drabble. I cannot say how much I appreciate you reading, reviewing, and following this story. I hope you will consider leaving a review for this chapter, too. And if you have any idea for a pillow talk, let me know!


	3. June 22, 1926

**June 22, 1926**

"I love you, Elsie." His voice was soft and somewhat tentative. His loving wife had been ill at ease for most of the day, and he thought he knew why. His problem, however, was in how best to approach the topic of conversation without upsetting her this close to bedtime.

She turned her head on the pillow and gave him a small smile. "I love you, too, sweetheart." She could feel the heavy silence starting to fill their bedroom, creating an unhappy atmosphere where there should only ever be love and happiness. It pained her heart to know she was the root of the problem.

Without another word passing between them, Charles reached down and laced his fingers with hers, bringing her hand to his lips for a tender kiss, then pressing it against his cheek, resting it there for a moment before lowering it to his chest.

For Elsie, that was the final straw. She couldn't bear the strain any longer. She had to know and he deserved an answer.

"I … I need to know, Charles," she started, thinking that if she could just make an effort, the words would tumble forth from her and relieve her of her worries.

Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Charles rolled onto his side, though he kept her hand still safely tucked within his much larger one. "What? What do you need to know, love? I'll tell you anything. You need only ask." Even in the darkened bedroom, he could see the worry in her eyes, and he longed to take it away and replace it with happiness and laughter.

"Christmas Eve. You asked me to marry you," she stated in a matter of fact manner.

"I did," he said with a grin. "It was the second happiest day of my life … well, after you finally put me out of my misery and told me what we were celebrating," he teased.

She gave a weary smile, fondly remembering the few moments inside his pantry. But, she could not be dissuaded from her quest for answers. She needed to know or else the doubt wouldn't go away. It would only resurface around this time every single month. She had to push forward.

"But … why?"

"Why Christmas Eve?" He gave a little shrug. "I thought it would be romantic, I suppose. I'm sorry if I didn't do it properly, though we got there in the end," he added brightly. "If you'd wanted something else, I could work on something for our anniversary," he suggested, doing his best to make her happy.

She reached out and caressed his cheek with her free hand before brushing an errant curl from his forehead. "No, love, no need to ask me again. It was a romantic gesture, and I relive that moment every single day."

"Then, I'm confused. Why … what, exactly?"

She took a steadying breath. "Why did you ask me at all? Why did you ask me to marry you?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought that was obvious, Elsie. I asked you to marry me because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be by your side every day, to make you happy, to share little moments like this with you." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I asked you to marry me because I love you. I love you like I've never loved anyone before or ever will again."

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she listened to his heartfelt declaration of love, knowing in her heart that he meant every single word of it. Still, she had to set her mind at ease. "And it had nothing to do with our conversation about Becky, about my financial situation?"

He could feel the tremble in her hand and hear the hitch in her voice. He drew her into his arms, cradling her head to his chest and holding her tightly, almost as if he was afraid she would run away. "No, Elsie Hughes Carson. I had decided to ask for your hand in marriage long before I knew of Becky and your money." He lightly kissed the top of her head and snuggled closer to her. "Shall I tell you something?"

She nodded, leaning back so she could see his face properly. He had answered her question openly and honestly. Now, she wondered what else she might learn.

"Since the day at the beach, I had been thinking about one thing you said. You reminded me that we were getting older and we could afford to live a little. Those words kept ringing in my head for months after that. I realized that we were aging, though I still say we're not old," he teased, tickling her side a little to make her laugh. "And when I thought of the years ahead, I realized I didn't want to face them without you by my side. The more I thought of retirement, the only thing that mattered was you. That's when I realized that I love you. It didn't matter if we were at Downton, in a little cottage, or by the sea. The only thing I knew was that you were … you are … the most important person in my life and nothing else matters."

At the end of his declaration of love, he closed the distance between them and kissed her sweetly on the lips, hoping to drive all her worries and doubts from her mind forever.

"I don't deserve you, Charles Carson. I truly don't."

"You've got that the other way around, love. I don't deserve you. But fortunately, we don't always get what we deserve. Sometimes, the good Lord sees fit to look beyond our faults and bring someone into our lives that makes us a better person, makes us want to be more than we are. He knew exactly what he was doing when he put you into my life, my girl. He knew that neither of us could settle for someone who didn't challenge us, someone who merely walked through life instead of living it."

She laughed softly, giving Charles a bit of hope that he hadn't bungled the chance to make her happy again. "I'm happy he saw fit to put us together, Charles. I said it the night you proposed, but I'll say it again. I thought you'd never ask."

He couldn't help himself, and since Elsie seemed a little brighter in spirit than when she'd first crawled into bed, he thought he could risk a little teasing. "Oh? And is that why you made me ask you twice for your hand?"

She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I never!"

"You did! I asked if you'd like to invest in a property together with me. Then, weeks later, you told me about Becky and you couldn't go in with me. Then, I asked you again on Christmas Eve."

"How was I supposed to know that investing in a property together meant marriage? You never said. You never gave me any indication."

"You certainly didn't hear me asking Mrs. Patmore if she'd like to invest her money with mine, did you?" he joked, giving a little shudder at the thought of living with the loud woman who stressed him beyond belief. "It was a backwards way of doing things, I'll admit, but it was my way of testing the waters, I suppose. If you weren't opposed to a business venture, you might not be opposed to joining your life with mine," he added somewhat shyly. "I never needed your money for this cottage, Elsie. I only ever needed you … just you."

She wrapped her arm around his waist and burrowed deep into his side. "Well, you have me now … now and forever." Her lips left a warm kiss to his chest through his pyjama shirt. "Thank you for telling me all of that tonight. I just needed to hear it, needed to know."

"It's the twenty-second of the month. I have been waiting patiently for this conversation, to be honest."

"I don't follow. What's today got to do with anything?"

"Around this time every month, you get a little glum. I have noticed it for some time, but only recently was I able to put the pieces together. For the longest time, I thought I'd said or done something until I noticed the pattern. The payment for Becky's care is due around this time of the month. I know it concerns you … the money aspect, I mean."

"It does, and part of the reason I asked you about your reasons for marrying me was to put my own mind to rest. I couldn't go on knowing that perhaps the only reason you married me was because you knew I'd never be able to retire. I hope you're not offended."

Charles grinned. "I can assure you, the very last thing in the world that I am is offended," he announced proudly, doing his best to imitate her Scottish accent, earning him a playful slap on the chest. They both dissolved into a fit of laughter, a stark contrast to the way their pillow talk had started. When he managed to catch his breath, he took the conversation one step further. "No more worries about money, Elsie. You must promise me. We have more than enough to live on, even if we were to both retire tomorrow. The cottage is paid for. We have money in the bank, investments with sound returns. Becky and her beautiful sister, will never want for anything. I promise you that, love."

"And what about you? You've worked hard to earn that money. What do you want?" she asked, willing to do her best to give him anything he asked for, anything his heart might desire.

"You. You're all I need to make me happy. Knowing that at the end of a long day, I can curl up in your arms, in our bed, and bear my heart and soul to you, that's all I need. You accept me for who I am, grumpiness and all, and you love me anyway."

"I do love you, Charles Carson, so very much."

He gave her a wink and used the pad of his thumb to caress her cheek. "I love you, too, Elsie Carson. It's not every day a man is lucky enough to marry the woman who makes his heart sing and is also his best friend."

"Would you sing for me now?"

He pulled the blankets around them a little more, drew her head down to his chest, then he softly began to hum a little tune he knew was precious to both of them.

 _Dashing away with a smoothing iron, she stole my heart away._

 **A/N:** Thanks for each and every review. If you have a minute, I'd love to hear what you think.


	4. July 31, 1926

**July 31, 1926**

The moment she stepped through the door, Charles closed his book and placed it on the nightstand beside the bed along with his glasses. "You were in there a long time," he commented innocently.

"I wanted a long soak in the tub. I didn't think I needed to clear that with anyone in the house, especially my husband." Her words were clipped, no denying the irritation she felt at the moment.

"No, you deserve a nice bath after a long day. I just didn't expect you to be gone so long. I suppose I thought you'd already be in bed when I made it upstairs."

Elsie removed her dressing gown and tossed it across the end of the bed before moving to her side and throwing back the covers. "And I suppose I thought my husband would have been not far behind me when I left him downstairs with Lady Mary Crawley," she answered through gritted teeth. Turning onto her side facing away from him, she punched her pillow and took several deep breaths, trying to still her mind and silence her irritated thoughts.

"Elsie, what on earth has gotten into you? Lady Mary came downstairs to speak to me about the dinner party on Monday evening. She wanted everything to be perfect. That's nothing unusual. She's done this sort of thing before."

"Aye, she has, and her timing is impeccable."

Charles wrinkled his brows and tilted his head a little in Lady Mary's defense, though the gesture was completely lost on Elsie. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means exactly how it sounds, Charles." She paused for a moment, wondering if he would make the connection and knowing that he wouldn't, especially where his favorite daughter of the house was concerned. "It means, Charles, that we've been in the same house with Mary Crawley all day … all bloody day … and she chooses the exact moment when we're to retire for the evening … after a long day of serving them, I might add … she chooses the moment that you're supposed to be heading upstairs with your WIFE to come and talk to you about a dinner party that's two days away!"

"They were things she wanted to confirm with me, Elsie. I could hardly send her away. She's introducing Mr. Talbot to the family and some of her closest friends. This is important to her so that makes it important to me."

"Well, then, perhaps you and Lady Mary should have stayed up all night going through all the finer details which just absolutely could not wait until morning or tomorrow afternoon since this party is to happen in two days time."

"That's not fair, Elsie, and I would have expected better from you."

She turned onto her back and gave him a steely glare that would have sent most maids scurrying away. "And I would have expected more from her, though I suppose it's too much to ask that she respect me … as your wife."

Charles met Elsie's gaze, desperately trying to think of the right thing to say but coming up with empty words and hollow gestures. Still, he had to say something, and they both knew it. "I apologize on her behalf … and mine. I should have politely requested that we speak on the matter in the morning. Truthfully, I didn't expect it to take that long. I thought it was one more thing I could take care of today rather than pushing off until tomorrow."

"Why do you always … ALWAYS … do that?"

"What have I done now, aside from apologizing to you for upsetting you to the point where you're practically shouting at me over something I had no control?"

"You're taking the blame for something she's done. You're letting her get away with something simply by shifting the responsibility to yourself. She's wounded you time and time again with her words and deeds, and yet you still treat her like a little child, one that is still learning right from wrong."

Charles sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. "I wasn't taking the blame for her," he said calmly. "I was merely trying to apologize to you for my part in the situation."

"Well, for your information, the situation in this room could have been a lot nicer than it is now if she hadn't barged into your pantry at the last minute. I had hoped that we could retire early tonight, have a bit of time for ourselves. Goodness knows, we've been too exhausted lately to really have a proper conversation, much less anything else, once we're in bed. And the one night we had a chance to head upstairs a little early, a night when we weren't so exhausted that we only wanted to collapse and sleep … and she snatches that from us. It's almost like she knew!"

By the end of her speech, hot tears of frustration and anger were spilling down her cheek and onto her pillow. Charles felt his heart breaking as he watched his wife wipe angrily at her face. Gently, he reached out and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and tasting her salty tears while his free hand lightly wiped away the remaining tears. Too tired to care anymore, Elsie allowed herself to be drawn into Charles's arms, her head tucked securely beneath his chin.

"I am sorry, love, truly I am. A good husband would have remembered his duty to his wife first and asked her to wait until morning."

"Stop taking her side! She … "

"She's jealous, Elsie. That's all. She's jealous of you, and to a degree, she's jealous of us," he said softly.

Elsie scoffed. "The girl has had everything she's ever wanted on a silver platter and handed to her by servants tasked to do her bidding. What could we possibly have for her to be jealous of?"

"Each other … love … marriage … this," he said giving her a little squeeze. "We're best friends, you and I. That's something she's never truly had. We're deeply in love, something she hasn't had since Mr. Crawley died. And, even when we're not on the same side, we know we still love each other more than anyone else. She doesn't have that with anyone." He dropped a light kiss to the top of Elsie's head, waiting for another tirade. When it didn't come, he decided to push on.

"When she was a little girl … I've told you the story about her wanting to run away." He felt Elsie nod her head in answer. "From that day forward, she always came to me with her problems. She never went to her parents, always me. I was the one person in the house she trusted enough to confide in. I was her best friend when she was little and she needed someone. When Lord Carter broke her heart, at the tender age of fifteen, she didn't turn to her parents for a shoulder. She turned to me, much like she did when Mr. Matthew died. You know, when His Lordship and I saw her for the first time the day of her wedding, do you know what she said?" Elsie shook her head and shifted closer to her husband. "She asked … Will I do, Carson? Not, how do I look, Papa, but she sought reassurance from me. In some ways, she's still that little girl that runs to me, knowing I will always be there to support and encourage her."

"But where does that leave me, Charles? I'm your wife. I am supposed to come first, not first when Lady Mary doesn't need you." Elsie's tone had softened, replaced with weariness.

"It leaves you right here, in my arms. I made a mistake tonight, and I will be sure to think things through more clearly next time. I've only been a married man for three months, sweetheart. I'm still learning and, honestly, love, I didn't expect her to take up so much of my time. I thought that by talking to her tonight, we might have a little more time tomorrow afternoon, after Sunday luncheon, to ourselves. I see now that I was wrong to have assumed. They are still our employers, and the planning of this party is part of my job. Having said that, I shouldn't have allowed work to come before you, because if there's one thing I know it's that my job is replaceable but time spent with you is not."

Elsie took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. "Thank you for that, though it doesn't mean that I forgive her for barging in on our time together."

Charles gave a little laugh and tilted her head back to look at her. "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere until breakfast in the morning."

"That ship has sailed tonight, Charles. I'm afraid I'm no longer in the mood. I'm not angry with you, and I appreciate you trying to explain Lady Mary's attachment to you … and yours to her. But, I think it's best if we just turn in for the night."

"I understand," he said sadly, thinking of the night he could have had with Elsie instead of the one he had just spent with Lady Mary Crawley.

Elsie smiled a little to herself before letting Charles off the hook. "Maybe, tomorrow, if you play your cards right and you are truly repentant and seen the error of your ways, we might be able to carve out an hour or two for ourselves tomorrow."

Charles switched off the bedside lamp and shifted them down in the bed, still holding her securely in his arms. "I promise to spend as much time with you tomorrow as possible, and immediately after breakfast, I'll speak to His Lordship about taking a full day off to spend with my wife, after this party, of course. What do you say to that?"

She shifted her head a little closer to his on the same pillow, rubbing her nose with his before kissing him lightly on the lips. "I'd say you've only been a husband for three months, but those have been the happiest three months of my life. We're both still new to marriage. It's going to take me a little more time to learn to share you, my adoring and generous husband. I'm sorry I was so angry with you earlier."

Charles closed the distance between them slowly, brushing his lips against hers, savoring the taste of her kiss, thankful for her forgiving nature, surprised by her jealous streak. He respected that she was still a little hurt that her plans for the evening had been thwarted, and he silently vowed, through his gentle caresses and loving kisses to make it up to her.

When the kiss ended, she smiled at him and closed her eyes. "I love you, you old boobie. We'll make tomorrow night better than tonight."

"A night like this with you is better than any sort of night with someone else," he reminded her. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and trailed his hand down her arm until their fingers were laced together. "I love you, Elsie, and no matter what you may think, in my heart, you will always be my number one girl."

With smiles on their faces and sharing the same pillow face to face, Charles and Elsie put their differences aside and slowly slipped into a peaceful sleep.

TBC …

 **A/N:** Thanks to ChelsieGirl for the suggestion for this pillow talk. She wanted to see a drabble where Charles explains to Elsie why he has such a bond with Lady Mary, how it began and why. I hope it didn't disappoint!


	5. August 28, 1926

**August 28, 1926**

"Elsie?" When he heard no response, he tried again … a little louder. "Elsie, are you awake?"

"Did you wake me up to ask me if I was sleeping? What time is it, anyway?"

"Half past two."

"Charles, I was having a lovely dream about a handsome butler I know who decided to ravish me in his pantry while we were having sherry. He was just about to …"

"Elsie, I have a very good idea what this butler of yours was about to do."

"Oh, have you had a similar dream about a housekeeper of your acquaintance, then? I'd love to hear more about it. We could compare notes and maybe …"

"That is not why I asked if you were sleeping."

"More's the pity, Mr. Carson." She reached out and stroked his face with her fingertips. "Have you not been to sleep at all, love?"

He closed his eyes and enjoyed the soothing touch of her fingers across his cheek and down the side of his neck. "No, not a wink."

"Why not? Do you want me to get up and get you some warm milk or a cup of tea?"

Charles draped his arm across her waist and shifted closer to her. "No, don't go, please. I just cannot seem to fall asleep. I have too many thoughts running through my mind, I suppose."

"Tell me what's bothering you and maybe that will help," she suggested. "I'm wide awake now, and if you talk about it, perhaps we can both get some sleep before the alarm goes off in a few hours."

Charles took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the look of disappointment crossing her face as he admitted why he was still awake. "I'm a little nervous about tomorrow." There, it was out in the open, and he immediately felt a little weight lifted from his chest.

"What on earth is there to be nervous about? All you need to do is stand at the altar, look handsome in your Sunday suit, and then make a toast at some point during the afternoon. Simple as that," she said soothingly. "I'm sure Mr. Molesley wouldn't have asked you if he wasn't completely sure you were the best man to be his best man." She tapped the end of his nose and gave a little laugh. "You're a man of style and show, love. Just look at it as another type of dinner party in which you are in charge. Then, everything will be right as rain and you'll handle it all with ease."

"Are you not nervous at all? You'll be standing there beside Miss Baxter, in front of all those people."

"No, because all eyes will be on them, not us, darling. Truth to tell, I was more nervous about our wedding, and even then I wasn't overly unnerved by the whole ceremony."

Charles's eyes widened. "You mean you weren't terribly nervous about getting married? Why weren't you anxious?"

"I was marrying my best friend, and I know you love me. I had no doubts that you would be waiting for me at the altar, and at the end of the day, we would be Mr. and Mrs. Charles Carson. Nothing else mattered. Reverend Travis was going to make us recite a few words, we would make our vows, share a little kiss to seal the marriage, and then we'd be off to a celebration." She stretched over and kissed his lips softly. "I was more worried about our wedding night than the wedding itself," she admitted quietly, "though, I think we've managed that hurdle quite well, Mr. Carson."

"Indeed we have, Mrs. Carson!" he said with a hearty laugh. "I don't mind telling you that the whole day had me in a bundle of nerves … from start to finish."

"Did you doubt me, love? What made you so uneasy, aside from the wedding night jitters?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I thought you might change your mind, realize you didn't want to be stuck with me, something would go wrong and we'd have to delay or cancel the wedding, and any number of other things that ran through my head that day. It wasn't until I saw you appear at the back of the church that all my fears seemed to vanish, aside from those concerning the evening when we were alone."

Elsie hugged her butler to her and guided his head to rest on her breast, her fingers running through his soft greying hair. "You are everything I could have ever hoped for in a husband, Charles Carson. You never had anything at all to worry about, then or now."

He gave her a little squeeze and pressed a kiss to her chest. "I'm sorry I woke you up for something so trivial, but I do feel much better now that I've told you about it. You always know what to say to alleviate my fears. Thank you."

She kissed the top of his head and ran her hand down his back. "Do you think you can get some sleep now, and let me see if I can recapture that handsome butler in my dreams?"

"I'd rather you take advantage of the butler right here in your arms," he said, his voice low as it rumbled through her body.

"Well, you do always sleep soundly afterwards. I'm sure I could be persuaded to exhaust my husband, assuming, of course, he thinks he can compete with my butler. I have to say, he was pretty exciting."

"After the reception for the Molesley's, I'll bring you back here, we'll sip some sherry, and I'll show you how much more exciting our own living room can be in comparison to the pantry. What do you think of that?"

She shifted so that her face was level with his, almost nose to nose. "I say I'm glad you woke up me in the middle of the night, Mr. Carson. Now, let's see what we can do about getting rid of some of this energy you seem to have tonight. We'll call it practice for later, after our best man and matron of honor duties are over."

Charles leaned over Elsie to give her a searing kiss, but pulled back suddenly with wide eyes. "Oh Lord! I've just thought of something."

Elsie gave an exasperated sigh. "What, and this had better be good?"

"What if he asks me for … you know … advice?" Charles asked, his voice laced with panic.

Elsie couldn't contain her laughter. "I'd say you'll have enough practical experience that you can share a few tips with him. I'm sure Miss Baxter wouldn't mind you giving him a few pointers, though."

"You're not helping, Elsie!"

"Then, why don't you stop talking and start reminding me why I don't just roll over and see if I can recapture my dream."

He ran his hand down her side and began slowly drawing her nightgown over her hips, intent of showing her why reality was sometimes so much better than dreams.

 **TBC …**

 **A/N:** Thanks to Olehistorian for her suggestion that Charles and Elsie have a pillow talk about their own wedding, wedding night, etc. I hope you enjoyed this one! Xoxo


	6. September 19, 1926

**September 19, 1926**

Charles stared up at the ceiling, his mind running in a thousand different directions. Elsie was beside him, her book still in her hand, intent on finishing the last chapter of her novel.

"Are you almost finished, Elsie?" With his arm now draped over his eyes to shield them from the light, he missed the look of mild irritation that she gave to him.

"Almost, dear. Only a few more pages, then I promise to turn out the light." She turned back to reading then stopped as a thought struck her. "You don't have a headache, do you? I saw you rubbing your temples when we first got into bed. I should have asked you then."

"No, not a headache, just a lot on my mind." He moved his arm away from his eyes and turned to give her a weak smile. "Go ahead and finish your book. I'm sorry I interrupted you."

Elsie could tell that whatever was on his mind, it wasn't going to go away easily and it would be better to talk about it sooner rather than later. Her book would keep. Her husband … he would not have to wait for her attention. Quietly, she closed her book and turned off the light, shifting down in the bed beside him. "Let's talk for a bit. I'd rather finish my day with you than with that book."

"You didn't have to do that, Elsie. You were almost finished."

"Yes, and the book will still be there on my nightstand tomorrow and the night after and the night after that until I decide to open it again. I'm not worried about how that story ends. I'm worried about you. What's on your mind?"

He thought for a moment, trying to work out the best way to broach what could be a potentially painful subject. In the end, he decided to take the indirect route to test the water. "I overheard Lady Mary in the nursery today as I was walking along the corridor. She was talking to Her Ladyship."

Elsie propped up on her elbow and turned her pillow over to the cooler side before settling back down, this time a little closer to Charles. "Oh, and is that so unusual? For Lady Mary and her mother to have a conversation?"

"Well, not exactly. I suppose it was the content of their conversation that intrigued me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all day. And, now that we're meant to be going to sleep, and there's nothing to occupy my mind, I'm finding it consumed with the subject matter."

Elsie reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, thankful that he'd washed the cream from it earlier that evening. "Is this your way of suggesting we should have been a little more amorous this evening, my dear husband?" She already knew the answer but thought it couldn't hurt to tease him a little.

"No, well that is to say that I wouldn't have said no, but … "

"Relax, Mr. Carson. I was merely teasing you. Our evening have been lovely, especially since we're in our own home and don't have to return until Tuesday. We've plenty of time for other activities." She leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "So, what exactly did you overhear?"

Charles laced his fingers with hers and brought them to his mouth, brushing his lips against her fingertips. "They were talking about Mr. Crawley for starters and how much Master George looks like him. Then, she told her mother that she'd often wondered if they would have been given a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes or if the girl would have taken her looks more from her than her father."

"That sounds like a lovely conversation between a mother and daughter. What about that has lingered with you all day?"

There was no backing out now. He had to answer her, if for no other reason than to put his mind at rest. "I started thinking about our children. Would they have been all boys, girls, or maybe one of each? Would they take after their mother in their looks or be cursed with the Carson nose and unruly hair?" He dared to lift his eyes towards hers to gauge her reaction. "They'd be Lady Mary's age or maybe a little younger if we'd only met and married earlier," he added softly.

"Aye, they would," she answered. Her hand cupped his cheek. "Tell me how you see our children, Charles. Names, genders, looks … everything you can think of … I want to hear what our children would have been like."

He drew her into his arms and kissed the top of her head as he took a deep breath. "Well, since we wouldn't be employed at Downton Abbey any longer, once we were married, that is, we would have discussed our finances and decided that two children would be enough. Would you agree that that's accurate?"

"I think so. We're both hard workers but we'd want to be able to spend time with our bairns, not work all day just to feed them and us, too."

"Right, so we would have been blessed with two children, if we were lucky. A lad that I would like to think you'd want to name after me and perhaps your father."

"And a little girl, who would be the apple of her father's eye," Elsie stated with confidence. "I would have let you name her, you know, and she would have had my eyes, blue like the sky, but so very expressive like yours, with my eyebrows, of course. I would never have had to wonder what she was thinking."

"Ah, but the lad … he would be tall like me, but he would have had your sweet disposition and ability to care deeply for others. I think we would have done well enough to send both of our children to school, as far as they wanted to go with their education."

Elsie leaned back and gave him a skeptical look, remembering his sentiments regarding Daisy and her education.

As if reading her mind, Charles shook his head. "Daisy is different. She is much older and already has a job. I was more worried about her losing that job and her income because of her devotion to her studies than I was her learning about ancient history, math, and her other studies."

"It might do her a world of good to hear that coming from you, Mr. Carson. You know she looks up to you like a father. A little encouragement and letting her know that you believe in her, want her to succeed … I'm sure she'd appreciate it, as would I." She patted his chest. "Just something to think about, love."

"Right. Umm, so our boy and girl, they would have gone to school. I don't think I would have encouraged them to go into service. I like to think we would have given them the freedom to choose their own paths in life, even if the son and I would have butted heads from time to time on matters."

Elsie laughed heartily. "Mothers and daughters are prone to do that as well, don't forget. I'm sure you'd have spent your fair amount of time consoling your daughter after receiving some punishment from me. I can see now that I'd have had to be the disciplinarian in the household. One tear on their cheeks and you'd have given them the moon to make them happy again."

"Never! You know I can be a bit of a bear from time to time."

"Yes, my cuddly teddy bear, Charles. You can bluster about but everyone knows that you don't mean it. You're kind at heart, loyal to a fault, and generous by nature. You may pretend to be angry but most of the time, I believe, you're just unsure of how to express yourself. I have no doubts that our children would have grown up being spoiled by both of us and loved beyond measure."

He turned silent for a moment, deep in thought. "We'd be grandparents by now, most likely."

"Perhaps, but who's to say?"

"Don't you regret it, Elsie? Having waited so many years, given up so much of our youth, sacrificed another way of life filled with children, and a lifetime of our own choices?"

"No, I do not regret it, not one bit. At the end of the day, after your daughter and my son were grown and with children of their own, we would still be here, in our very own cottage, snuggled together at the end of the day. Children and all those other things would have been nice, but only if I'd had them with you, love, and that wasn't meant to be. Instead, we were given other people's children to nurture, to raise, to love, and we've done a fine job, if you ask me."

"I shudder to think what my life would be like without you, Elsie Carson. Children or not, there's no way I could have loved you more than I do at this moment."

"Well, lucky for you the feeling is mutual. And for the record, I believe you would have made a wonderful father. Your love for Lady Mary is all the proof I need to know that I'm right." She closed the distance between them and kissed him soundly on the lips. "What do you say we try to get some sleep? Maybe tomorrow, we can talk more about our children or what our lives would have been like decades ago?"

"Or, I could take my loving and very understanding wife to tea in Ripon, and we can discuss future plans. Let's start thinking of somewhere we'd like to go on a little holiday. I'd like to take you on a little trip, nothing too fancy, but somewhere alone for a few days."

"I'd like nothing better. Maybe we could take the trip next month for our six month anniversary?"

He reached down and clasped her left hand, bringing it to his lips so he could place a delicate kiss to the small diamond adorning her finger. "Then, no more talk of babies and alternative paths. Tomorrow, we focus on us and making the most of our lives together now."

"I can think of something that will take our mind off babies and make the most of the moment," she teased with a seductive purr to her voice.

"Mrs. Carson, you're quite the plotter when you want to be," he said with a smirk, rolling her onto her back and hovering over her for a moment.

"That, among others, is a skill all women must learn." She widened her eyes and flashed him a coy look, one that spoke volumes, one that let him know the time for talking was over … for now.

 **TBC …**

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, reblogged, liked, and recommended this fic. I truly appreciate your support, and I hope you will continue to enjoy the story! HUGS! xoxo


	7. October 10, 1926

**October 10, 1926**

It was dark in their bedroom, no light spilling in from the windows. The sun had yet to rise, though it wouldn't be long. Charles smiled to himself, much too happy and excited to try to go back to sleep despite the early hour.

Elsie, on the other hand, slept soundly, peacefully. The room was still quite warm, thanks, in part, to the unusual weather they were having for Fall and to Charles's talent for stoking the fire before bed. Charles and Elsie had decided to forego their usual nightwear, preferring to sleep skin to skin in the comfort of their own bed and home. Now, as the chill of the early October morning began to creep into the room, she burrowed a little deeper beneath the blanket, unwilling to let go of the happy dream she was having.

The house was incredibly quiet, not a sound to be heard aside from the ticking of the clock beside their bed and the occasional chime of the mantle clock downstairs. If he hadn't been wide awake, he might have missed the little moan that escaped Elsie's lips while she still slept. It was that little sound that gave him his rather bold idea.

His fingers flexed against the rounded plane of her stomach, lightly tickling her skin but not enough to rouse her from her slumber. He traced intricate invisible patterns along her stomach, stretching his fingers out as widely as possible to maximize the effect of his touch. Keeping his touch gentle and soft, he allowed his thumb to tenderly caress the underside of her breast, stroking the sensitive skin as his lips left whispered kisses along her bare shoulder.

She inhaled deeply and snuggled back against him, perhaps seeking his warm and solid frame, perhaps retreating from the feather light touches of his fingertips. Regardless of the reason, it brought a smile to his face and encouraged him to continue with his exploration.

With Elsie pressed even more closely against him, he began placing delicate kisses all along her shoulder, up the column of her neck, and towards her ear. He nuzzled the erogenous spot just below her right ear before drawing her lobe between his teeth and giving a gentle suckle. When she moaned her approval, he whispered her name into her ear with a warm breath then waited to see if she would wake. Her only answer with a deeper moan and a shifting of her bottom against him.

Charles chuckled quietly to himself, wondering if she was dreaming of the things he was doing to her. Determined to wake his wife with his touch, he continued to use his lips along her shoulder, arm, and neck while his large hand gently cupped her breast.

After months of enjoying marital bliss, Charles had learned what Elsie enjoyed, what gave her the most pleasure, and he fully intended to use that knowledge this morning. Cupping her breast in his hand, he began to tenderly massage her, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger until it was a hardened peak. He was valiantly rewarded for his efforts when she tossed her arm over his and she gripped his bottom in her sleep, pulling him towards her, shifting herself even closer into his embrace.

"Elsie, love, it's time to wake," he said softly into her ear.

She hummed her displeasure at the idea he was suggesting. Instead, she shifted her leg back so that she could capture his longer leg between hers. Encouraged by her movements, he began to rub his leg between hers, his toe tickling the bottom of her foot.

As she began to wake more fully, Elsie's body was already humming with excitement and anticipation. Charles's hand had momentarily abandoned her heavy breast and was setting a course for somewhere more exciting, somewhere they both knew would be her undoing.

Lightly, he spoke into her ear as his hand cupped her warm center. "Time to wake up, darling. Wonderful things await us today," he promised as he stroked her in ways he knew she would appreciate.

"Mmmm, Charles," she purred, bringing her hand down to cover his, to guide him in what she needed most in that moment. Taking his cues from her, he continued his gentle exploration of her body until she was fully awake, panting and begging for more, for release.

With her hair a tangled mess and her cheeks flushed from excitement and exertion, she turned her head to face his on the same pillow. "Good morning, love," she managed to say, though her voice was a little hoarse from crying out in passion.

"It's more than a good morning, Elsie Carson. This is an excellent one," he challenged.

She giggled. "You've done this sort of thing before to wake me. What makes this day so …?" She stopped in mid-sentence when she answered her own question. Leaning up, she kissed the tip of his large nose, then tossed her leg over his, drawing him into her arms. "Happy six month anniversary, Mr. Carson."

"Best six months of my life, Mrs. Carson," he replied before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

 **TBC …**

 **A/N:** Thanks to Monajo7 for her request. She wanted to see Charles wake Elsie with his touch. I hope this did not disappoint.


	8. November 6, 1926

**C &E&C&E&C&E**

 **November 6, 1926**

He had noticed she had been distracted for most of the day, but he didn't think much of it. Running Downton and taking care of their own little cottage took a lot of work and organization. Add to those duties, the large house party she was planning for Her Ladyship, and she was bound to be a little out of sorts. He knew the best thing he could do would be to stay out of her way and support her in whatever way she needed him. They had been married for only a few months, but he was learning how to be a good husband, best friend, and a support to the woman who held all the keys … to each door and, most importantly, his heart.

She slipped into the room and climbed into bed beside him, heaving a great sigh of relief as his arms wrapped around her, drawing her into the comfort of his embrace. She pillowed her head on his chest and allowed her eyes to close while her mind still raced furiously with details and mental lists for the upcoming days.

"Care to talk about it," he asked quietly, his words whispered against her forehead, his hand gliding up and down her back soothingly.

She wrapped her arm a little tighter across his waist, giving him a little hug, and kissing his chest though his shirt. "I've been so busy with the details of the party and then the painters had questions about the cottage. It was a hectic day, and I'm glad it's over. This is the first moment I've had all day to truly relax."

He shifted so he could look into her eyes. "I'm worried about you," he said honestly. "It's not like you to become so frazzled over parties and other little occurrences. Are you certain there's nothing else bothering you, something that I might be able to help you with?" He pressed a light kiss to her lips. "Your worries are my worries now, too, remember?"

She cradled his cheek in her hand and kissed him, first on the lips then teasingly on his nose. "I know that, love, and I appreciate it. I do have something on my mind, though I'm not sure how you're going to react. I wanted to wait for the right time, but I received a phone call today, and it looks like I've run out of time."

At her words, Charles stiffened. She'd run out of time? How could that be? Surely, she would have told him if she was unwell. He would have noticed. Or would he? She'd hid things from him before with him none the wiser. He pulled back and immediately turned on the bedside lamp. "Elsie Carson, you're worrying me. What's wrong? Please, tell me you aren't ill," he begged.

Seeing the panic in his eyes, her heart skipped a beat, and she quickly reassured him. "No, no, love. I'm not unwell. I wouldn't hide something like that from you ever again. You'd be the first person I told if I even suspected something like that." She smoothed the errant curl back from his forehead and let her hand linger on his cheek. "It's nothing like that, Charles. I promise."

He took a deep breath and let his anxiety wash over him, trying to will his heart to beat again at a normal pace. "Then, what is it that has you so concerned about speaking to me?"

She bit her bottom lip, worrying it as she tried to quickly form her thoughts. "Well, you know we've talked about children and how our lives might have been with them, someone little to love and cherish, to protect, doting on them, and watching them grow."

Charles's eyes widened and his eyebrows rose higher than she had ever seen, his heart suddenly beating faster than it ever had before. "Elsie … are you saying … I thought … it never occurred to me … Oh, love, I'm so happy, surprised but ever so happy!" His hand instinctively covered her stomach reverently.

She looked at him curiously before realization suddenly dawned on her and she burst into a fit of giggles. "Charles Carson! You should know that I am well beyond the mothering years," she lightly scolded, though secretly touched by his enthusiasm at the prospect of being a parent. "I haven't had … well, _that_ … in years, so we're in no danger of a blessed event like that."

"What? You mean we're not going to have a baby? But you said …?"

"I asked if you recalled the conversation, Charles. I said nothing more. You jumped to the conclusion on your own, though I think it's very sweet that you were so excited." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, deepening it a little to soothe his frayed nerves. When she pulled back, she ran her thumb across his bottom lip and smiled. "I do think you will make an excellent father to our kittens, though," she said quickly, then waited on him to register what she'd just said.

"Kittens? Who said we were getting kittens?"

Elsie had the good manners to look a little sheepish. "I'm hoping you will. I've always loved cats, dogs, too, really, and Daisy said Mr. Mason's barn cat had a litter a few weeks ago. He called the house this morning to say that they were old enough to give away, and Daisy had mentioned to him that I might be interested in one or two."

"One or two? And did it never occur to you to talk to me about a pet … or two … for the cottage?"

"It did, and as I said, I've been trying to find the right time to talk to you about it, but we've both been so busy or preoccupied. When it would cross my mind, you weren't around or when we were together, we were otherwise engaged or not in the mood to discuss kittens."

Charles knew she was telling him the truth, knew she wasn't hiding anything from him or springing the idea on him on purpose. "Very well. When do we have to let him know our decision?"

At this, Elsie cast her eyes downward and bit the corner of her lip again. "I said we'd pick them up tomorrow after church since we will have the rest of the afternoon and Monday off at the cottage. We could get them used to everything and name them."

Charles chuckled and shook his head. "And where are these kittens of yours going to sleep? What are we going to feed them? What happens when were at the Abbey and they're here?"

Elsie's excitement grew, knowing that he had fully accepted their new additions without ever seeing them. "We'll make them up a little pallet in the living room, though I bet they will sleep wherever they want. I can feed them scraps from the table or whatever Mrs. Patmore wants to send home with us for them. As for our time away, I can walk over here during the day and check on them, feed them, or you could if you wanted the exercise." She tiptoed her fingers up his chest to his lips, tapping them teasingly. "Or we could take a walk, check on our kittens, and get a little extra exercise, on the nights we have to be away from the cottage."

He groaned softly at the images now flashing through his mind, thoughts of ravishing his wife in the middle of the afternoon, sneaking away for a little tryst with his love, enjoying all the joys of marital life. He leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss, a brief reminder of how much he loved her, adored her, and would do anything for her.

As his lips left hers, she kept her eyes closed, enjoying the sensations coursing through her body. His lips were soft against her ear as he whispered: "is now a good time to mention that I've already found us a puppy for Christmas? It was going to be a surprise, but since your kittens are out of the bag, I might as well bring in the dog from the doghouse," he teased.

Elsie couldn't contain her laughter as she hugged Charles with every ounce of strength left in her body.

"Our little family is growing, it would seem, and I couldn't be happier, Charles. Thank you for giving me everything I've ever wanted."

"I could say the same thing to you, Elsie. All I've ever wanted was to love someone and be loved in return. You've given me that and so much more. I'm looking forward to raising our family with you, Mama."

"You're going to spoil our children, aren't you, Papa?"

"Not nearly as much as I spoil you, my love."

Elsie rolled onto her back, bringing Charles with her. She would show him just how spoiled she felt and how loved he was, even if it took all night.

 **TBC …**

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for every kind review, reblog, comment, message, and support. A special THANKS to all of my guest reviewers that I can't personally thank. Your support for this story has been very much appreciated. There are a lot of stories out there for these two boobies, but I'm grateful you took a few minutes to read mine. HUGS! xoxo


	9. December 25, 1926

**December 25, 1926**

Elsie curled up against her husband in their warm bed, the fire in the grate still crackling and popping, slowly devouring the new log Charles had placed in the fireplace before slipping into bed beside her.

It had been a wonderful Christmas, their first together as husband and wife. She had woken him with light kisses all along his chest and shoulder, slowing making a path upwards until she captured his lips. It hadn't taken long before he was wide awake and lavishing her with every ounce of adoration in his body, intent on showing her how happy she made him. By the time it was time to get up and dress for the day, they were both wearing very satisfied smiles, flushed cheeks, and sighing contentedly.

Now, as they turned in for the night, Elsie began to think back over their long day filled with activity. Her lips began to curl into a smile which soon transformed into a large grin. Eventually, her happiness gave way to a burst of laughter, startling Charles. His fingertips, which had been tracing lightly up and down her bare back, stilled.

"What's so funny, might I ask?" There was no hint of irritation or confusion in his voice, only curiosity and softness.

"Just thinking back over the day, love. It's been the best Christmas I've ever had."

He hummed his agreement. "It was very nice. Thank you again for my lovely new watch. I shall cherish it always. The inscription was beautiful."

"I'm so happy you liked it. I was afraid you might think it was too extravagant."

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before nesting back into his warm embrace. It wasn't long before she noticed the change in his breathing, alerting her to the fact that her husband was almost asleep.

Once again, her mind turned back over the events of the day and the grin and giggles returned. No matter how hard she tried to stifle the laughter, it was no use. She brought her hand up to her mouth to try to hold it in which only made it worse. Before she knew it, she was laughing loud enough to raise Charles from his slumber.

"I'm sorry, Charles. I can't help it."

He tickled her sides gently and rolled her onto her back before peering down into her face.

"What, in the name of Father Christmas, has made you so giddy tonight? I'm not complaining. I'd just like to share in the merriment," he said, clearly amused by her own happiness and laughter.

She shook her head and grinned. "I keep thinking of Miss Sybbie and her enthusiasm. She's quite the little imp, isn't she?"

Charles grumbled and raised his eyebrows as he looked down at his amused wife.

"That she is. I still cannot believe she did that. How embarrassing, Elsie, truly."

"Embarrassing? I don't see what there is to be embarrassed about. She was excited and she wanted to share her happiness."

"Yes, but … you don't think it was slightly improper? She didn't even stop to speak to either of her grandparents."

Elsie laughed even harder. "No, she didn't, and I didn't encourage it in the least. But, she's young, Charles. She doesn't understand the social restrictions just yet. All she knew was that Father Christmas brought her a very nice china doll for Christmas and she wanted to show someone … she wanted to show me."

Charles chuckled softly. "I have to say, it was very sweet the way you bent down and immediately folded her into your arms. She almost knocked you over when she threw her arms around your neck. I'm surprised you don't have a headache from the doll's head hitting you on the back of your head. But goodness, the look on everyone's faces as she yelled your name and ran straight to you. I am sure it took everyone by surprise. Good thing the Dowager Countess wasn't there this morning. Heaven only knows what her reaction would have been. Even when she was little, Lady Mary never did anything like that, even to her own parents."

"Your Lady Mary was raised differently than Miss Sybbie. She's been in America. Things aren't as structured there as they are here. And it's nice that she is being raised with the best of both worlds. It will serve her well in the future, I believe. She's been given the chance to be a true child and enjoy growing up without all the rules and reserve. I think that's nice."

"As usual, you're right, love."

His eyes sparkled with adoration as he leaned down and kissed the tip of Elsie's nose. "Misssessss Carrrson! Look at my new dolly. Isn't she beauuuuutiful? Father Christmas brought him to me, and I think he looks just like you," he mimicked, teasing Elsie as he tried his best to sound like the young girl.

"Aye, she is, lass. Very beautiful, but more like you than me," he said, again attempting to change the sound of his voice, this time to mimic the Scottish accent of his wife.

"Though I would have to disagree with you on that last part. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, Elsie Hughes Carson."

She swatted his chest playfully and blushed, shaking her head and once again laughing until her sides were aching.

"You are just jealous that Master George didn't run to you with his new train set, aren't you, love? Or perhaps you were hoping that Lady Mary Crawley would dash over to you to show you her new earrings."

"Och! As if I would be interested in seeing the latest in women's jewelry."

She raised her hand and wiggled her fingers, the light from the fireplace to cause her ring to sparkle. "You may not be interested, but you do have lovely taste in certain pieces of jewelry, my darling. I have the most beautiful wedding ring."

"You make it beautiful, Elsie. That ring, on anyone else, would simply be ordinary, but you … you and your love, make it the sparkling gem that it is."

"What a wonderful thing to say, Charles. You certainly do have a way with words when you open up and let yourself express them."

"I hope you never feel that I'm holding things back from you, Elsie. I have really tried hard this past year to be more open with you, telling you how I'm feeling and what I'm thinking."

"Oh, you have, Charles, and it's been nice to see you opening up so much to me. That's what married life is all about, sharing everything … the good and the bad. We've certainly been blessed with more good than bad recently. Look at us. We have a wonderful home, good jobs, nice employers, friends, and, most importantly, each other. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"Don't forget about our own children downstairs."

"Oh, I could never forget about _your_ kittens and _my_ puppy," she teased.

"You mean **your** kittens and **my** pup," he corrected.

"No, I meant what I said. Since the day those kittens came into this house, you took a great interest in them … petting them, feeding them, making sure they had toys and places to hide in the house. They actually respond to you when you speak to them. The most I get out of them is when they walk across my lap to get to yours when we're cuddling on the couch in the evenings. They're definitely yours!"

"I wouldn't talk too much, Mrs. Carson. I could say the same thing about you and the puppy! He certainly doesn't run to greet me at the door in the evenings when we come home. He goes straight to you. He whines until you pet him. He comes running at the sound of your voice. He curls up beside you every night on the sofa or sits in your lap if you're in the chair."

"Yes, yes, fair enough, Mr. Carson. Your kittens and my dog … our children!" She ran her fingers through his hair, ruffling it and peppering his face with little kisses, all the while smiling, sharing her happiness with him.

"I love you so much, Elsie, so very, very much," he whispered against her lips. "I never thought that I could be this happy, but you show me just how lucky I am every single day."

He captured her lips in a heated kiss, trying his best to express how much she was loved and cherished.

When the kiss ended, she drew his head to her chest and cradled him in her arms, holding him tightly. "I'm the luckiest woman in the world, Charles. I want you to know that and always remember it."

"I won't forget because you won't let me," he teased. "Just as I won't let you forget that you will always come first in my life. You are my everything, Elsie, and Miss Sybbie was right. You are beautiful … my very own china doll with a heart of gold."

"Are you angling for a train set for your birthday, Charles?" She couldn't help teasing him a little to break the seriousness of the conversation.

She felt him smile against her chest. "I'll settle for a train journey, maybe a few days by the sea with a lovely Scottish woman by my side."

"Let's sleep on it, then, sweetheart, and dream of all the wonderful things still ahead of us."

He stretched up and kissed the underside of her jaw and tightened his arm around her waist.

"I am living in a dream, Elsie, a wonderful dream that I never thought I'd be lucky enough to have."

"That makes two of us, love. I'm happy to be living our little dream together."

 **TBC …**

 **A/N:** Thank you to everyone (guest and signed in reviewers) who took the time to leave me a message. Your encouragement and support is so very much appreciated. I hope you are still enjoying these little pillow talks! xoxo


	10. January 11, 1927

**January 11, 1927**

In the half hour that Charles and Elsie had been in their bed, Charles huffed, let out an exasperated sigh, and punched his pillow as he shifted in bed.

Elsie had tried to be patient but her resolve was starting to wear thin, though she did find the whole thing rather amusing. Still, it wouldn't do to let him know that just yet, not while he was still upset. She had to try to soothe his nerves without upsetting him further.

"Would you like me to get you a glass of brandy or make some warm cocoa for you, love?" Her voice was soft, as soft as her fingertips which smoothed the hair back from his forehead, as soft as her lips that grazed his cheek.

"No. What I really want is my apple crumble, but I won't be having that, now, will I?" he grumbled, though his irritation was not directed at her or her suggestions.

She bit her lip and tried to stifle her amusement. "No, I dare say you won't. I do still have a few pieces of chocolate left from my stocking. Father Christmas was incredibly generous when he filled it," she whispered into his ear, her head resting on his shoulder while her hand smoothed over his chest. "He must have seen that I was a very good girl this past year."

Charles laughed softly. "Oh, I'm sure he was watching your every move, my darling girl. I'm told he sees all, hears all, and most importantly, appreciates every little thing about you … even down to the way you're trying to smooth things over tonight."

At this, she did laugh, her entire body shaking the bed and causing him to join her in her merriment. "You have to admit, Charles, it's rather funny. The only reason you're upset is because it was … "

"It was my apple crumble, Elsie. That's what it was. They had no right."

"Charles Carson! Are you seriously asking me to believe that those two kittens and that puppy ate your apple crumble on purpose, just to spite you?"

"Well, when you put it like that … no."

"Good! Because, honestly, I cannot wrap my mind around the pup convincing either of those kittens to jump up on the counter, choose the one plate that had your dessert on it, push it to the floor, and then all three of them sharing their rewards."

"You never know. It could happen," he challenged, trying to sound serious. "Who knows what those three get up to while we're at work most days? You just wait until they decide to steal something of yours. Then, we'll see how forgiving their mother is about losing her shortbread or those buttered potatoes that you enjoy so much."

She propped her chin on his chest and grinned. "You're forgetting one simple thing, love." He quirked an eyebrow at her in silent question so she continued. "I make sure my shortbread and the ginger biscuits are properly stored in the tins and the potatoes go into the icebox."

He huffed and shook his head. "Yes, yes, fair enough. I shouldn't have left it on the counter, but they shouldn't have been on there to begin with." His stomach gave a rather loud rumble, as if to voice its own opinion on the matter.

Elsie leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips before pulling back and sitting up, tossing back the blankets without any warning.

"Elsie, where on earth are you going? Get back in bed. It's freezing!"

She switched on her bedside lamp and gave him a warm smile. "You just keep my side of the bed warm. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Assuming she suddenly needed the facilities and knowing better than to question her when she had that look in her eyes, Charles obediently pulled the blankets back over her side of the bed before slipping out of the bed and stoking the fire.

Within a few minutes, Charles heard the creaking of the third step from the top of the landing and knew Elsie was returning. He quickly plumped her pillow and waited.

"Open the door, Charles, please," she called from the other side of the door.

Hurriedly, he jumped from bed, hissing as his feet once again hit the cold floorboards. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Elsie standing there with a small tray, two glasses, and the bottle of brandy. "What on earth is all of this?"

"This, my dear husband, is a midnight snack." With his attention directed towards her and the goodies on the tray, Charles didn't notice the dog and two kittens racing past them and leaping onto the bed. "Unbeknownst to you, I asked Beryl to send you an additional helping of the crumble. I hid it so you wouldn't eat it all in one sitting. I was saving it for your lunch tomorrow, but tonight seemed more appropriate."

He kissed her cheek and took the tray, stepping aside and letting her enter their warm bedroom. "Shall I serve milady in bed?" he joked, turning to see his nemeses … all three of them … settling themselves on the top of the quilt. "Well, now, who invited Laddie, Brody, and Shelley to the midnight feast?"

"They were cold so I told them they could sleep with us tonight," she announced without any hesitation. "I thought they could sleep on my side of the bed which means I get to curl up a little closer to their Papa. I didn't think you'd mind that bit,' she said, patting his bottom as she made her way to the bed, making a show of swaying her hips and leaning over to give him a lovely view of her backside as she crawled into their bed.

Charles groaned appreciatively as he watched his beautiful wife teasing him, knowing he had lost the battle before it had ever started. "Fair enough, but I'm not sharing my snacks with them. You can share yours," he declared, settling the tray over her lap before slipping into bed.

"I gave them a little bite to eat while I was gathering things for our treats. I don't think you'll have anything to worry about tonight, love. Now, scoot over a little. I need you to get me warm, then we'll see about taking care of that rumbling tummy of yours."

Charles slipped his arm around her shoulders and drew her close for a heated kiss, warming them both from head to toe. When his lips left hers, he trailed light kisses all along her jaw and up to her ear. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

She sighed softly and tilted her head to the side, giving him a little more freedom to lavish her with his caresses. "No, but you show me in so many ways that I never doubt your love," she replied.

He reached down and took a ginger biscuit from the tray and offered her a bite then popping the remainder into his mouth. As he began to pour the brandy into the glasses, Elsie forked a generous bite of his apple crumble and held it in front of him. He opened his mouth in anticipation of her feeding him the first bite of his sweet tooth's weakness. Instead, she slowly brought the fork to her own mouth, savoring the first bite of the dessert.

"Mmmm, perfection, as always," she hummed, watching Charles's face morph from one of shock to disbelief.

"I thought that was my bite, you little tease."

"And I thought that was my biscuit … until you ate over half of it in one bite. All's fair in love, war, and desserts, darling. I'll share mine but you have to share yours."

Suddenly, Charles turned very serious, handing her the glass of brandy. "Elsie, all that I have or ever hope to have, I share gladly with you. You are my everything and without you, I have nothing." His voice cracked a little as he finished his heartfelt sentiment.

She reached out and caressed his cheek tenderly. "And I gladly give you my all, Charles. You have made my life complete." She clinked her glass with his then took a sip of her brandy. "Now, let's enjoy our little midnight snack before these three little imps decide a second helping of crumble is too good to miss."

"I'll share my house, the love of my wife, the scraps from the table, even my bed … but I will not be sharing any more of my desserts with them. They can talk to Beryl about sending them their own portions from now on."

Elsie burst into a fit of laughter. "Eat your pudding, love, and tomorrow, we'll walk to the bakery and pick up a few sweets for us to share."

"Ohh, you do know the way to my heart, my darling girl."

She patted his chest then let her hand drift downwards until it slipped beneath the blankets, resting heavily on his lap. "I know a great many things … both savory and sweet … and all of them filling and satisfying."

Charles nearly choked as he swallowed hard. "Suddenly, I'm not very hungry … for food," he said, his mouth going very dry and his eyes darkening.

With the tray settled on the floor, Charles turned all of his attention on his wife, the love of his life, the keeper of his heart. He neither noticed nor cared that Laddie, Brody, and Shelley were enjoying the remnants of the midnight snack.

 **TBC …**

 **A/N** : Thank you all so much for continuing to read and support this story. I sincerely appreciate it. Only a few chapters left before we close the pages of this one. Hope you'll stick with me to the end.


	11. February 14, 1927

**February 14, 1927**

Her mind is filled with a thin haze, much like a dewy spring morning on the moors by a crystal clear lake. Her rapidly beating heart can be heard loudly in her ears, and she can feel each little tremor that rocks her body, tremors almost too numerous to count. Her breaths are ragged and shallow which adds another dimension to her unfocused mind. She is trapped in her own body in a state of extreme pleasure, every sense heightened beyond anything she'd ever experienced, every nerve humming with excitement and euphoria. She has enjoyed pleasures with him before but nothing quite like this. He has pushed her over the precipice on more than one occasion, almost every time they made love, but somehow this time is different, more powerful, more intense.

Memories flood her mind as she basks in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Still unable to form words or coherent thoughts, she allows her mind to fill with images from their evening.

Charles arrived home earlier than expected, granted an early evening by the Crawley family. Their explanation had been that he should not be expected to spend his first Valentine's Day evening apart from his wife. She had just taken the roast from the oven and was putting the finishing touches on the potatoes when he surprised her.

His arms had slipped easily around her waist, his lips landing on that sensitive spot just beneath her ear. He hummed happily, breathing in the aroma of the mouth- watering dinner she had lovingly prepared and the scent of her vanilla soap. He expressed his surprise to find her already in her dressing gown, but she had teased him with words and gestures, reminding him that his wife was a woman of mystery and intrigue.

She recalled their easy banter at dinner, the warming effect of the wine, the way his hand curled around hers as she led him up the stairs to their bedroom. Briefly, she remembered worrying her lip for a mere moment before she allowed him to pull on the sash holding her dressing gown closed. And then she smiled as he gasped in delight.

He had taken a few moments to truly enjoy the view. His fingers had reverently touched the lace, the silk, the thin straps which held the garment in place. His eyes asked questions his lips didn't dare, his voice wouldn't allow.

"A little Valentine's Day surprise," she whispered softly. "I bought several new undergarments, less constrictive ones … prettier ones," she announced with a hint of trepidation.

"Very alluring ones," he said, his voice thick with desire and excitement. His eyes traveled over her body, drinking in the sight of his wife standing before him in the revealing bra and panties, once again thanking his lucky stars and fate for bringing her into his life.

In that moment before his lips crashed into hers, she saw something in his eyes, something new, something so intense that she could only now process it. Even now, she could remember the thrill it gave her and how it had awakened feelings and desires deep inside of her.

Now, as the haze is starting to lift, she becomes more aware of her surroundings. She smiles as she feels the little stubble from his chin against the inside of her thigh. Her lips curl into a smile as she slowly becomes aware of his fingertips dancing along the outside of her left leg from her hip to her knee and back up again. His warm lips are occasionally ghosting over her sensitive center.

One of her hands is still fisted in the crisp blue sheets of their bed. Her right hand, she now realizes, is threading through his hair, touching him, guiding him, though he has proven that he needs no instructions or guidance where she and her body are concerned. He has managed to arouse, excite, and pleasure her in ways she never dreamed possible.

"I love you," she finally says with a raspy voice. "I've never … that was … unbelievable." She can feel him smile against her leg and they both know that he has earned that praise and he has every right to feel proud.

"Welcome back to earth, Mrs. Carson." He lifts his head and props his chin on her stomach, staring into her eyes while his fingers dance along her side, over her breast, and out to her hand. Gently, he uncurls her grip until he is able to lace his fingers with hers. "How are you feeling, love?"

She giggles and can feel the heat infusing her cheeks. "Like I was dancing on clouds. It's never been that intense before, though I am not complaining, mind you."

He chuckles softly, his deep voice vibrating through her already humming body. "I never thought you were complaining, love. Even I could tell that this time was different to all the others. I couldn't stop myself. Those noises you were making and the way you were moving with and against me …"

She suddenly realized that while she had been enjoying all those new sensations, he had been waiting patiently for her. "God, Charles! I'm so sorry. You haven't … I couldn't help it …"

He closed the remaining distance between them and kissed her soundly on the lips, silencing her protests. "You have nothing to apologize for, Elsie. Seeing you in those new under things, all lace and silk with more of you exposed, no more rigid corset … it lit a fire in me and all I could think of was giving you everything within me, devoting all of my energy to your happiness and pleasure."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged his body to hers. "You have no idea how much happiness you bring to my life, in and out of this bedroom. Our life together has been, by far, the happiest time of my life."

Charles shifted so that he could draw Elsie into his arms, wrapping her securely in his embrace and drawing the blanket over them. "When I first arrived home tonight to find you in the kitchen, in your robe and slippers, I thought my life was perfect in that moment. You looked so relaxed and happy, so beautiful. And then at dinner, our conversation was so easy. It reminded me of how our love grew from friendship to what we have now. But, nothing compared me for the sight of you in those undergarments and knowing that you purchased them with me in mind."

"There are a few more in the drawer over there," she teased. "I thought I might as well buy a few since it had taken me a week to pluck up the courage to buy the first set. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? I'd take you back tomorrow and buy you a set in every color if that's what you wanted, though it is going to make things more difficult for me."

"Difficult how? Did I spend too much money, do you think?"

"No! Not at all. You know I trust you completely with our books. I was thinking more along the lines of being at Downton, knowing you're not wearing that blasted corset anymore, and having visions of tonight scrolling through my mind. Or, seeing you dressing in the morning, watching as you put on those lacy things and having to work all day with the knowledge that it will be hours before I can help you out of them."

She moved closer to him and tossed her leg over his and whispered into his ear. "Good things come to those who wait, Charlie. You've only seen one set of garments. Wait until you see what else I purchased," she teased, her lips caressing the shell of his ear. Her hand drifted across his chest and down his stomach. Her purpose was clear. She was going to do her best to excite and entice him, push him to the brink and then beyond. Before the night was over, she was going to make certain he danced along those same clouds she had enjoyed earlier in their evening.

 **A/N:** Thanks so much to ManonCinephile who wanted to read about Elsie experiencing a "petit mort." I hope you've enjoyed the chapter. A review would be much appreciated! xoxo


	12. March 3, 1927

**March 3, 1927**

After a long and very stressful day, Elsie wearily climbed the stairs leading to the rooms she shared with her husband at the Abbey. She had promised Beryl she would stay and share a cup of tea and a chat, and despite her longing to curl up in Charles's arms and spend a quiet evening together, she hated to disappoint her friend. Since some of their days and evenings were spent at their cottage, the last thing she wanted was for Beryl to feel neglected.

In truth, there were things the two friends needed to discuss without the listening ears of anyone else bustling around the corridors. Mr. Mason was living closer now that he was at Yew Tree Farm, and he was showing quite an interest in Mrs. Patmore, much to Daisy's distress and Beryl's unease. She wasn't accustomed to having a true gentleman offering sincere compliments and encouragement so she truly relished the moments when she could talk things over with Elsie, seek her advice on how to proceed or what it all might mean.

And tonight, Elsie needed to let off a little steam before heading upstairs to her husband. She had been so livid with Thomas earlier in the evening. It had taken all of her reserve not to storm upstairs and demand his dismissal. Instead, she tried to handle the situation without involving Charles. That would have ignited a powder keg that even she wasn't sure she could diffuse. Even now, climbing step after step closer to the object of her love and affection, she could feel the anger seething off her when she thought back to the things the man had said about her husband.

Standing outside their door, she took a deep breath and released it slowly, willing all of her negative thoughts to leave her before she entered their sanctuary. With a smile, she opened the door and was met with the sight Charles sitting in his favorite chair by the fire and reading a new book he'd borrowed from the library.

"Have a nice chat with Mrs. Patmore?" he asked, marking the page in his book and placing it and his reading glasses on the little side table.

She sat in her chair opposite him and began to remove her shoes but was stopped when he slipped from his chair and knelt in front of her, taking her legs in his hands, deftly working to rid her of her shoes and giving her feet a little massage. "We … mmm, oh, that's very tender … did have a nice … oooohhh … chat. She's worried about Mr. Mason and Daisy, so ... oh Charles, you're hands are amazing … so, she wanted some advice about things." She wiggled her toes and sighed happily, already feeling much better than she had just moments before.

"I'm sure you gave her some excellent advice on how to woo a suitor, how to make him fall hopelessly in love with her, and how to make him the happiest of men, though I still believe I am the happiest and luckiest of them all." He pressed a kiss to the top of each foot then returned them to the floor before standing once more. He leaned over her, his hands resting on the arms of the chair, and kissed her lips slowly and softly. When he heard her hum into the kiss, he pulled back gently. "Why don't you go plait your hair while I draw you a bath? When you're finished, we'll have a nightcap and wind down from the day."

She nodded her head and cupped his cheek. "Charles Carson, I don't know what I ever did to deserve you, but I love you. You're too good to me."

"I could say the same to you, my sweet, beautiful girl." He took her hands in his and pulled her to her feet. After dropping a kiss to the back of each hand, he guided her in the direction of the bedroom while he headed for the bathroom to draw a hot bath for his wife.

While Elsie enjoyed her relaxing bath, Charles lit a few candles in their bedroom, turned down the bedding, and poured them each a glass of wine. He was feeling especially sentimental and protective this evening, and he wanted to pamper his wife, his greatest champion. After everything he had heard earlier, she deserved it and so much more.

"My, my, Mr. Carson. To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked, walking up to him and slipping her arms around him, drawing him into her arms. "If I'd known you were in this sort of mood, I would have shortened my time with Beryl and been up here sooner."

"You both needed that time together. I don't begrudge her your company. After all, I am fortunate to spend every evening, night, and morning with you." He dropped a kiss to the top of her head and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Let's get you settled in bed, Mrs. Carson. That fire is warm but not so warm after a bath, and I don't want you catching a chill."

Shaking her head and smiling at her adoring husband, she obliged and slid into their bed, patting the space beside her. "The only thing missing now is you, Charlie." Her voice was soft and seductive as the firelight bathed her in a soft glow, accentuating her hair and the curves of her body in the silky nightgown, a present from her husband for their first Valentine's Day as man and wife.

He handed her a glass of wine then slipped into the bed beside her. "A toast … to the woman who is my biggest supporter, the calming force in my life, and the woman, who at the end of each and every day, reminds me what life is all about."

"Goodness, Charles. I don't know that I deserve all this praise this evening. Thank you, though." She clinked her glass to his, took a small sip of her wine, then made her own toast. "To the only man I've ever truly loved, to my best friend, and to the man, who at the end of every day, showers me with his love and devotion. To my husband, my love."

By the end of her toast, Charles's eyes were filling with tears that he desperately tried to keep from spilling down his cheeks. In the end, he was unsuccessful. He closed his eyes and only opened them again when he felt Elsie's gentle touch on his cheek, wiping away his tears.

"Charles, whatever's wrong? What did I say, love?" She placed her glass on the side table and leaned over to kiss both of his cheeks then his lips. "Talk to me, love."

He turned to place his wine glass on the table and to blow out the candle, leaving the room lit by a single flame. Without a word, he drew Elsie into his arms, holding her close to his chest. "I heard Thomas this afternoon. I heard every word of what he said about me, about us. I heard what he was saying to Andy and Mr. Molesley. Just when I was about to enter the room and fire him on the spot, I heard the voice of an angry Scotswoman."

"Oh, Charles! I had hoped to spare you the vile things Thomas was saying. I wanted nothing more than to have him dismissed without a reference. I was prepared to see it through to the end, but then I realized that I would have to explain to the family why I had dismissed him. That would mean giving his words life again, and I couldn't bear to put you through that."

"But what he said, Elsie … "

"What he said was nothing but lies, and we both know that. You are a wonderful husband, a wonderful lover, a wonderful provider. I married you for love … love and love alone, Charles Carson. You chose me to be your wife out of that love and desire, just as I pledged to love, honor, and obey you out of that same love and desire. Thomas has no idea, absolutely no idea at all, what a lucky woman I am. He's bitter, angry, scared … and in some ways, cruel. I had hoped to spare you from hearing any of those things he said. I'm sorry I wasn't successful." A single tear slipped down her cheek and she closed her eyes in defeat.

"I'm sorry I overheard him, and I will be talking with him tomorrow. I will strongly encourage him to seek employment elsewhere since he obviously has no respect for this house and those living and working beneath its roof."

"Believe me, I think he already knows his days are numbered, and I dare say that Mr. Molesley and Andy will be very cool towards him in the future. Mrs. Patmore threatened to poison his food for you," she said with a smile laced into her voice. "I assured her that that wouldn't be necessary … for now."

Charles laughed softly. "It's nice to know that I have you two on my side. I would hate to have either of you truly angry at me."

She stretched up and kissed him soundly on the lips. "You don't ever have to worry about that, love. As long as I draw breath, I will always be on your side … even when I'm annoyed with you." She leaned over him and blew out the lone candle, plunging the room into darkness, except for the glow from the dying fire. When she was settled against the pillows, she drew her husband into her arms, wrapping him in her warmth and love, silently reassuring him that she loved him, desired him, adored him, and most importantly … offering him comfort at the end of a long and stressful day.

Assured that her love was already asleep in her arms, the last thoughts through Elsie's mind before she allowed sleep to claim her were of the many ways she was going to prove to her husband that Thomas Barrow had never been more wrong about anything in his entire life … even if it took her the rest of her life to do it. She would never let someone, anyone, hurt Charles again. His heart was too precious to her, and it was her duty and privilege to keep it safe.

 **A/N:** This one is for ChelsieGirl: who wanted to see Elsie come to Charles's defense. I'm leaving it up to the reader to fill in the blanks for Thomas's accusations. O.o One more chapter to go before we draw this story to a conclusion. If you've enjoyed what you've read, I'd appreciate a little encouragement. xoxo


	13. April 10, 1927

April 10, 1927

One year wedding anniversary

Elsie stepped across the threshold of their little cottage and sighed happily. It was good to be home, back in the warmth of their sanctuary, a place where she was free to be Elsie Carson, and he was happy to be her doting husband, Charles. She took a moment to take a deep breath, inhaling the scent of apples and cinnamon, a testament to the pudding she had so lovingly made for her husband for their anniversary. She had been incredibly proud of the pastry with its golden, flaky crust and the aromatic flavors blending together to create a little masterpiece.

He lingered by the doorway hanging up their coats and watching his wife, captivated by her every move, wondering silently what was on her mind. No doubt there could be a myriad of answers to that question alone, though he thought he had an inkling of what she was pondering, remembering, relishing.

Quietly, he moved to stand behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and drawing her against his chest. "I love you," he said so softly against the shell of her ear.

She closed her eyes and covered his arms with hers, hugging him closer to her. "What a wonderful way to spend our first anniversary," she answered before turning her head and kissing his cheek lovingly. "You managed to well and truly surprise me … and it gave me another excuse to wear the coat Her Ladyship gave me for the wedding."

His laugh rumbled through his body and into hers. "Well, that wasn't my intention, but I'm glad you were able to wear it again. The color suits you, and you looked like a vision on our wedding day, more than just tidy as you had predicted." His lips grazed her cheek then started on a path down the column of her slender neck. "I was the proudest of men that day as well as this evening … and every day in between if I'm honest."

"Och! You are a flatterer is what you are," she teased, pulling away from him and turning to face him with a glowing smile on her face.

"Can't a husband flatter his wife, remind her how beautiful she is, how lucky he is that she married him, that she makes him the happiest of men every single day?" With each new question he posed to her, he took a large step forward as she took two steps backwards towards the stairs.

"Goodness! How many glasses of wine did you have at dinner this evening?" She couldn't help but laugh, knowing very well that he was more than capable of holding his own, knowing his own limits when it came to wine and spirits.

"I could ask my wife the same question. I believe she was the one suggesting it was much too warm to wear her coat on an April evening in Yorkshire and has been rather risqué in words and deeds on the way home."

"I was merely trying to steady myself. The train ride seemed more bumpy than usual so …"

"So … you just had to put your hand on my upper thigh, giving it a firm squeeze, letting it linger, letting your fingers move slightly back and forth, up and down, along the inside of my leg. And let's not forget the way you shifted and curled into my side, resting your head on my shoulder while each warm breath caressed my neck. You know full well what that does to me."

Her eyes darkened and she took a step closer towards him, reaching out to take him by the lapels of his suit coat. "Hmmm, Mr. Carson, did I do all of those things? Goodness, one might mistake me for a woman in love with her husband and happy to be celebrating this evening. Perhaps, it might be a good idea, if I remind myself what exactly that does to you so I'll remember for future reference." She stood on her tiptoes and nipped the lobe of his ear, earning a moan of approval for her teasing, then quickly stepped back and darted up the stairs.

He stood at the bottom of the steps, flabbergasted at having been tricked. Her laughter rang down from the top of the landing.

"I wonder if my loving husband might be of a mind to assist me with this dress. There are a great many buttons that need unfastening, and I can promise you the reward for your assistance will be handsome. And don't try to deny that my unmentionables have always been a source of great interest to you, especially in the removal of them."

Charles felt a warm flush spread over his body just at the mere mention of her undergarments, knowing what the rest of the evening held in store for them, fully starting to realize what the following day would mean as well. With those thoughts in mind, Charles raced up the stairs, fully focused on fulfilling his vow … _with my body, I thee worship_.

Later, as they rested securely in each other's embrace, clothes haphazardly left on the floor, decidedly untidy hair and sheets, Elsie gave her husband a tight squeeze around his waist. "How are you feeling, love?"

He pressed his lips to her forehead and skimmed his fingertips along her bare arm and shoulder. "I don't know that there are words to adequately describe how I'm feeling."

She shifted in his arms, resting her chin on his chest, daring to look into his dark brown eyes. "Would you try … for me?"

"I would do anything for you, my dear girl, anything at all." He turned onto his side so he could look her directly in the eyes, their heads close on the pillow they were currently sharing. His fingers laced with hers and he brought their joined hands to his chest, holding them there as if that connection was his lifeline.

"Take your time. I'm not rushing you, Charles, and I'm certainly not going anywhere," she reassured him, though no real assurance was needed. They both knew that.

"To be honest, I'm feeling so many things. I'm exhausted and relaxed completely, feeling loved and cherished, desired and proud. Those are all thanks to you and our love. I feel so at peace when we're together, especially when we're here in our own home, free to share touches and unguarded words. Stepping through that door always feel like a weight has been lifted, been left outside."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "I feel that way, too. No one to interrupt us, to remind us that there is someone always listening or lurking in the hallways. But, surely that's not all your feeling, especially today."

He smiled and shook his head. "I know what you're getting at, Elsie. I do, but I promise you, I am fine. With you by my side, tomorrow will be the start of something wonderful, something I never thought I'd have."

"Neither did I. Believe me, I thought I would die in some little room, all alone, meager possessions, few friends. I never dared to dream I would be curled up in a warm bed with a wonderful man who shows me every day how much he loves me. This life we're living … I was convinced it was all beyond my grasp, but look at us now," she said with a little blush to her cheeks. "Quite the pair, aren't we?"

He closed the distance and kissed her lips softly. "The best pair, in my opinion." He released her hand and shifted closer to her, drawing her leg over his, stroking her bare back with his fingertips. "I am sure there will be days ahead when I'm testy, a little grumpy even, but I won't mean it. It will take time for me to adjust. I've been in a routine for so long, it will be difficult to just wake up tomorrow and leave it all behind."

"I understand that, but just remember that I'm facing the same restlessness and testiness, too. No maids to command, no large household orders to place, no meetings over menus. But there are a few positives to starting retirement tomorrow," she whispered softly against his lips.

"I'm listening, Mrs. Carson."

"Sleeping as late as we want, going downstairs to breakfast in our dressing gowns, unscheduled picnics by the lake or taking tea in the village. Planning meals together and eating the things we enjoy the most, watching our flowers grow, tending our little garden. Curling up together at the end of the day in our own home … this very bed, glasses of wine in hand and making plans for future days, other outings, living a little."

He brushed a loose tendril of hair back from her face, letting his large hand cup her cheek. "Elsie Hughes Carson, this year has been the best of my life, and I'm ready to take your hand, to steady you as you keep me steady, and to walk into the next chapter of our lives."

A single tear slipped from her eye, a single tear of happiness, a solitary tear for their old life and the promise of their future days together. Elsie leaned up and kissed Charles sweetly on the end of his nose. "What would you like to do tomorrow since it's our first day of retirement?"

He rolled Elsie onto her back and hovered over her, looking deep into her eyes. "I can think of a few ways to spend a day, and if I'm honest, I hope it rains all day tomorrow."

She gave him a questioning look. "Rain?"

"Hmm, yes. Just think of it, Elsie. A rainy day, the drops hitting the windows and roof, nowhere to go, nothing to do, food in the larder. We may not have to move far from this bed all day."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer to her face. "Sounds like a perfect way to spend the day, love." Just then, the mantle clock chimed midnight and Elsie cradled his face in her hands. "Happy retirement, Mr. Carson."

"Indeed it is, Mrs. Carson." With that, Charles lowered his lips to hers, kissing her passionately and embarking on the first few moments of their retirement in a most enjoyable way.

 **A/N:** Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing the story. Your comments, reviews, and encouragement have kept me motivated and inspired to write this story. You're all so wonderful! To my guest reviewers, a special thanks. I wish I could have sent you a message in person to express my gratitude.


End file.
